


Ashley Ketchum and Paul

by Autobot_pikachu1



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Change of heart in Paul, Dates, F/M, Happily Ever After, Paul nice to Pokemon, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobot_pikachu1/pseuds/Autobot_pikachu1
Summary: An alternate universe where Ash is a girl and now she is traveling through Sinnoh with her partner Pikachu and she is traveling with Dawn and Brock. Along the way Ash meets Paul a rough and tough trainer. Paul soon develops an affection for Ashley. Ashley will soon develop affection for Paul. What will happen?





	1. Chapter 1

Ashley Ketchum was traveling through the Sinnoh region with Dawn and Brock. When Ashley met Dawn she met Paul a rough tough trainer. Paul was a serious and liked having strong Pokemon.

Paul thought Ashley was strange not wanting strong Pokemon.

Ashley trained her Pokemon well. She took up raising Paul's Chimchar.

Paul didn't want to admit it Ashley was pretty cute. He made sure he was careful not to blush when he was around her.

Ashley didn't like how Paul treated his Pokemon.

Paul saw how Ashley treated her Pokemon he saw he being kind to them made the Pokemon want to try harder.

He began to think maybe he was wrong. Paul tended to talk about Ashley with Reggie. How he felt about her. "You know sooner or later Ashley is going to pick up on how you feel." Reggie said.

"I know." Paul said. "She is makes me think about Pokemon in totally different way." he said. "That their living creatures with feelings." he said.

"Well that is right it seems she has a good effect on you." Reggie said.

"I guess she is." Paul said.

Meanwhile Ashley and her friends were heading for Dawn's next Pokemon contest it was going to be the Wallace cup. Ashley was going to compete with Buizel.

After Dawn had won the contest they began to travel again.

They met up with Paul again.

Paul wanted to talk to Ashley but he felt his hands get all clammy, his chest felt tight, his legs felt like jelly, he felt all sweaty and he had this big lump in his throat. Then Paul did something pretty clumsy he slipped and when he tried to get up a bowl of rice landed on top of his head.

Everyone in the Pokemon center started laughing.

Paul never felt so embarrassed. Ashley came over. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes," Paul said. Then he tried to get up and juice spilled on him.

Everyone started to laugh again.

"It's not funny!" Ashley shouted. Then she helped Paul to his feet.

"I'll go get cleaned up." Paul said.

"Poor Paul." Dawn said.

"Yeah get laughed at is no fun." Brock said.

Paul got all cleaned up and now was out relaxing. He still wasn't happy about that incident earlier.

"I never been so embarrassed!" Paul said.

Paul still didn't know how to talk to Ashley. Dawn saw Paul did look a little troubled.

"What do you want?" Paul asked her.

"It just looked like something was bothering you." Dawn said.

"I just don't know how to talk to Ashley at times when I'm near her I just don't know how to act." Paul said.

"How do you feel when you are around her?" Dawn asked.

"My hands get all clammy, my chest feels tight, I feel all sweaty, my legs feel like jelly and I get this big lump in my throat." Paul said.

"Sounds like you really like Ashley." Dawn said.

"I do but I don't know how to tell her." Paul said.

"I know pretend I'm Ashley." Dawn said.

"Um okay." Paul said.

"Hi Paul," Dawn said in her best Ashley voice.

"Hi Ashley," Paul said talking around the lump in his throat.

"Hey what's going on over here?" Brock asked.

"I trying to help Paul, he really likes Ashley." Dawn said.

"I see," Brock said.

"I'm pretending I'm Ashley to help out." Dawn said. "Now let's continued." she said.

"Ashley it's a nice day isn't it?" Paul asked nervously.

"Yes it is," Dawn said. "So how is your day been going?" she said.

"Fine," Paul said his face was red.

"You are doing great so far Paul." Dawn told him.

"But what if I want to ask her on a date what do I do?" Paul asked.

"First of all remember everyone gets nervous. Next take a deep breath and let out, after that take up your courage and be straight and to the point." Dawn said.

"Okay," Paul said.

Paul saw Ashley training her Pokemon. He came up to her.

"Oh hey Paul is something bothering you?' Ashley asked.

"I want to know if you would like to go on date?" Paul asked.

"Me with you?" Ashley asked.

"Yes," Paul said.

"I think that would be a nice idea." Ashley said.

"Really?" Paul asked.

"Yes let's get milkshake." Ashley said.

So they left to get a milkshake.

After that they still saw each other on occasion.

After the Sinnoh league. Paul wished he didn't have to say good bye. "I hope to see you soon." Paul said.

"Maybe next time I go on a journey we can go together." Ashley said.

"That sounds like a plan." Paul said. He handed her something. "This is my phone number I'll be in Veilstone city for sometime for a break." Paul said. "Ashley you completely changed my view of Pokemon I will treat them nicer from now and do more of what you said." he said.

"Great," Ashley said.

A few months later Ashley and Pikachu were going to take a trip with their mom. Her mother allowed her to invite Paul and his brother Reggie.

They were heading for the Unova Region. "I bet it has all kinds of Pokemon I never seen." Ashley said.

"Yes they have Pokemon not found in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn or Sinnoh." Professor Oak said.

"Wow the Unova region," Ashley said.

"It sounds great." Paul said.

There met Professor Juniper. They also met Trip a beginner trainer. Who said they were from the boonies. Which angered them.

Paul refereed the battle between Ashley and Trip. There was something wrong with Pikachu after all it couldn't use it's electric type moves.

The thunder cloud appeared again and afterwards Pikachu was normal.

"I decided my next journey will be here." Ashley said.

"Me too." Paul said.

"Paul and I agreed to travel our next Journey together." Ashley said.

"Great you two can look after each other." Delia said.

So Paul and Ash set off to travel.

What else is going to happen?

To be continued.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley and Paul are now in Unova things will be looking up.

chapter 2

Now traveling in Unova Ashley and Paul meet Iris and her Axew. Ashley catches Pidove and Paul catches Patrat as their first catch in the region.

Later they made it to Accumula town and Ashley catches Tepig who had been abandoned in a cruel way.

Once in Striaton city They meet Cilan a Pokemon Connoisseur. They met the three gym leaders of the Striaton gym who happen to be brothers. Ashley was going for her first badge by battling all three of them.

Paul was going to cheer her on.

After Ashley defeated Chilly she battled Cress and lost. After a hard fought battle against Cilan Ashley managed to win.

After defeating team Rocket at the Dreamyard Cilan decided to travel with them.

Now also having the Basic badge of defeating Lenora they were now heading for Castelia city.

"This the Pinwheel forest." Cilan said.

The forest like a maze. Ashley caused everyone to come off the path because of trying to catch a Sewaddle.

They met Burgh the Castelia city gym leader.

Ashley later caught Sewaddle after it warmed up to her. Now they were out of the forest it was time to continue towards Castelia city.

Upon arriving in Castelia city there is a problem Venipede have swarm the city. They befriended a little Venipede.

After gathering them in the plaza Paul dropped a Pokeball and the little Venipede they befriend ran up and touched the button and went inside.

"It jumped in!" Ashley said.

The ball wiggled then clicked.

"Paul it looks like that Venipede could tell you want to be one with Pokemon so it like you and decided to go with you." Burgh said.

Paul picked up the Pokeball. "I just caught a Venipede!" Paul said.

"Yes we have a new friend." Iris said.

"Yep," Ashley said.

A couple of days later Ashley and Burgh had a gym battle and Ashley won the insect badge.

Later Paul admitted his feelings for Ashley. He was waiting for rejection. Instead of being blown off she hugged him. "I feel the same way about you." She said.

So Paul and Ashley started their relationship.

Now they were heading for Nimbasa city.

On they way they found Meowth from Team Rocket who told them he was fired.

So they traveled together and made to Nimbasa but Meowth's change of heart was ruse. After getting their Pokemon and the Pokeballs back Ashley was going to Challenge the gym.

They met Bianca again. Her father wanted her to return home. But Ashley battled him and explained why she care if Bianca stayed on her journey they were friends. Her father understood and allowed her to keep traveling.

Ashley managed to win her fourth badge.

Now the next stop was Driftveil city.

After helping Chili get a much needed confidence boost they went to gather revival herbs.

They managed to stop the raging Tornadus and Thunderous.

They went back to the gym and Clay was impressed and they had a gym battle. Ashley managed to win.

Now they were heading for Mistrolton city. Upon arriving they were not pleased with Skyla's Air battles.

Ashley proved her wrong after beating her in battle aft Skyla predicted Ashley would lose. Skyla said she wouldn't air battle anymore.

Now they were heading for Iccarus city.

At a Pokemon sanctuary they met Brycen the gym leader of Iccarus city.

Ashley managed to win using a clever strategy with Krokrok.

They headed for Virbank city. They helped their friend Luke create a great movie that won the competition.

Ashley challenged the gym the next day after a hard fought battle Ashley defeated Roxie. Roxie was surprised she finally was defeated. She was glad that Ashley was a tough opponent.

They met up with Cynthia and went to Undella town to train for the Junior cup and met up with Dawn.

After it was over Dawn went to Johto and Ashley began training for the Unova league.

They stopped team Rocket before Unova could be destroyed.

Now they were heading for Vertress city for the Unova league. Once the league was over Ashley and friends headed for the white ruins and my N a mysterious young man who could hear the inner voices of Pokemon.

They discovered team plasma's plot to control Reshiram. Ashley thinking quickly managed to destroy the machine and team plasma was arrested and N went to travel.

Now they were heading for Kanto going through the decalore islands.

They met Alexa who is from the Kalos region.

Her Pokemon were not in the Unova Pokedex.

Now heading to Kanto with Alexa the adventures kept on coming.

Now in Kanto Ashley and Paul bid goodbye to Iris and Cilan.

Paul called Reggie a while ago who said he'll meet him at Ashley's house.

Once there they talked to them and then headed for professor Oak's lab. All of Ashley's Unova Pokemon came over. Paul let out his. His Scolipede, Watchog, Volcrona and Mienfoo they were glad to be there. They sent team rocket flying.

They decided to go to the Kalos region next. Ashley's mom gave her a new outfit and Reggie gave Paul a new backpack.

Ashley and Paul board the plane to Kalos they couldn't wait to get there.

To be continued.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The years go by and Paul and Ashley are planning their wedding.

chapter 3

Kalos what a place. Many great adventures to have too.

Ashley and Paul traveled with Serena, Clemont and Bonnie.

Serena had a dream of being a Pokemon Performer and she taught Ashley how to make Poke-puffs. They were a big hit.

Ashley had many hard fought battles. All of them made many great friends caught awesome Pokemon.

Ashley made it all the way up to the finals in the Kalos league but was defeated.

Team Flare was doing something bad and managed to stop them.

Ashley's Greninja saw that Squishy and Z-2 needed help to keep Balance in Kalos so Ashley released it so it could protect Kalos and keep the balance up and the peace.

Ashley decided to go back to Kanto and Paul went back to Sinnoh.

Now Ashley and her mother were on Vacation in Alola. Paul and his brother Reggie joined them.

There were some many different Pokemon. Soon Ashley and Paul started to go to the Pokemon school. There the met Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Kiawe and Lillie.

Ashley and Paul even caught some Alola Pokemon.

They heard of the Island challenge.

They met Lillie's mother and saw her get captured by an Ultra beast.

Lillie was rescued by Silvally and finally got completely over her fear of touching Pokemon.

After rescuing Lillie's mother they became Ultra guardians to prevent Ultra Beasts from causing trouble.

A few months after returning from Alola Ashley and Paul went to Reggie's wedding. Paul was his best man and Ashley was the maid of honor.

A year later Paul got a phone call from Reggie he was going to be an uncle.

The years had passed and Ashley and Paul shared many great adventures.

Paul met Ashley's father he felt pretty intimidated but her father could see how much those two really cared about each other.

Now Paul and Ashley were grown ups.

Paul had become quite the breeder.

Paul loved Ashley very much and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

So he went out and picked out a ring. He just hoped Ashley would say yes. Paul was pretty nervous. Paul took Ashley on a date to the park. They were having a good time. Paul was ready to ask her to marry him.

He got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. "Ashley would you marry me?" Paul asked.

Ashley was at a loss for words. She jumped in his arms. "Yes!" she said and they both fell to ground.

The two of them started laughing.

Paul went to his brother's house. "What did she say?" Reggie asked.

"She said yes." Paul said.

"That's great." Reggie said.

Ashley called her mom and dad who congratulated her.

Paul and Ashley began to talk about the future. Now they were getting married where were they going to live. Ashley didn't want to leave Pallet town at first but there were so many great places she had come to love.

Paul and Ashley agreed to make their home in Veilstone city.

They had to find a house in Veilstone. They found one which is about a thirty minute drive from Reggie's home. It was in great condition except for the paint. They decided once the move in the will give the house a fresh coat of paint and TLC.

They decided since they were going to live in Veilstone the wedding would be in Pallet town.

They had a lot of preparing to do. Paul had ask Brock, Cilan, Tracey, and Gary to be the groom's men. Reggie was made the best man.

Ashley made Dawn, May, Iris, Misty her bride's maids and Serena her maid of honor.

They had other things to plan like what kind of cake, the type of flowers and the food everyone was going to eat afterwards at the reception.

They decided on a vanilla cake with lemon filling adored with silver color decorations. They were also going to have chicken to eat.

They finished everything it was all set.

The day of the wedding came. Ashley woke up and the girls helped her get ready.

The boys helped Paul get ready.

Now Paul was standing at the alter waiting for Ashley to walk down the aisle.

Ashley was so nervous. She took a deep breath went through the doors and walked down the aisle.

Paul saw her she was so beautiful.

At Paul's side she took his hands.

"Paul Calson do you take Ashley Ketchum as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer for better or for worse? For as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Paul said.

"Ashley Ketchum do you take Paul Calson as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer for better or for worse? For as long as you both shall live?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Ashley said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." the preacher said. "You may kiss the bride." he said.

Paul and Ashley shared a wonderful kiss.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Calson." the preacher said.

Everyone cheered.

After the wedding Paul and Ashley went to Virbank city for their honeymoon.

They were so happy. They were going to have a wonderful life together.

To be continued.


End file.
